


Oranges

by QueenThayet



Category: Swan Song - Fandom
Genre: Christmas traditions, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Matt and Patrick go grocery shopping and talk about Christmas traditions
Relationships: Matthew Usher/Patrick Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019, Year of the Swan 2020





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swan Song (Part 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105194) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



“Wait, why do we need oranges again?” Patrick asked Matt as they grocery shopped.

Matt looked annoyed and covered Adam’s ears before he answered. “To put in the toe of everyone’s stocking, it’s for good luck; I read it on a list of Christmas traditions,” he said. 

Patrick realized at that moment that Matt had been looking up Christmas traditions for their family, because he didn’t have any of his own. He immediately put a bag of oranges in their shopping cart. 

“Do you think Adam will remember we bought the oranges?”

“Not if I distract him.” Matt answered gleefully.


End file.
